I am waiting for my man
by Pic-Vert
Summary: 1ère fanfiction! Résumé: "Un homme attend seul sous la pluie..." Léger Yaoi
1. Chapitre 1

**«** **I am waiting for my man** **»**

 _Londres, Vendredi 11 Décembre, 17h45._

La pluie ne cessait de tomber avec violence depuis au moins deux heures sur la capitale anglaise. Les grandes ruelles d'habitudes combler de monde étaient à présent vides. Les londoniens étaient retournés dans leur demeure, les touristes dans leur hôtel. Les passant encore visibles couraient pour se mettre à l'abri. Loin de se soucier de la pluie qui redoublait de violence, un chien errait dans la ville profitant de l'absence des humains qui le chassaient le plus souvent à coup de pied ou de cailloux. Déjà boiteux et borgne, son poil mouillé n'arrangeait en rien son air miteux mais il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui lui importé était de pouvoir gambader en paix dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver quelque chose à manger.

Non loin de là, c'était un homme qui avait une allure misérable. Contrairement à l'animal, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être de cet état. Généralement droit et fier, il était là presque avachi sur un banc. Trempé jusqu'aux os, on pouvait le voir trembler à intervalle régulier. Ah, il avait l'air beau comme ça le féroce juge des Enfers car oui c'était lui, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern de l'Étoile céleste de la férocité. Ses deux collègues auraient sûrement rient en le voyant. Il n'avait de féroce plus que le nom. Ses yeux dorés qui inspiré d'habitude la crainte à ceux qui les croisaient, étaient à présent perdus dans le vide. En vérité, tout son être était perdu. Il ne réfléchissait à rien. Son esprit avait cessé de pensé depuis déjà un long moment.

« Hey boy ! What are you doing in this rain ?! »

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux vers le policier qui venait de l'aborder. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de son état, le juge le savait bien. Un homme qui reste planter sur un banc alors qu'il y a déluge c'est louche, voilà la seule raison de son ''intérêt'' envers lui.

« Sorry, I'm just waiting for my man. »

Depuis presque trois heure, il l'attendait. Les passants l'avaient d'abord trouvé étrange mais s'étaient vites désintéressé de lui. Après tout, eux n'ont pas le temps de se poser de questions tout comme le policier qui n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Ils doivent courir, toujours courir pour soit disant ne rien manquer de leur si courte vie. Rhadamanthe courait beaucoup aussi, trop peut-être. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu de celui qui était le plus précieux à ses yeux. Il avait cessé de prendre juste quelques secondes pour caresser sa longue chevelure bleue, pour admirer son beau visage. Et quand il avait enfin compris qu'il était entrain de le perdre, il avait essayé de lui courir après pour le rattraper mais la distance était trop longue. Maintenant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir à nouveau ce perdre l'instant d'une éternité dans l'océan de ses yeux. Il était devenu sa raison de vivre, sa drogue, son oxygène et il avait fallu qu'il le perde pour qu'il sans rende compte. Même si il avait tout fichu en l'air, il voulait néanmoins garder espoir de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro, à près tout il ne lui restait plus que ça : l'espoir.

Au bout d'encore trente minutes d'attente sous une pluie qui n'en finissait pas, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber malade et donc ne pas aller travailler, sa majesté Hadès se poserait des questions. Sur sa route, il ne croisa personne hormis un chien qui mangeait ce qui semblait être le contenue non-fini d'un sac provenant d'un fast-food. Il le regarda quelque seconde avant de continuer sa route. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un chien errant à Londres et c'était loin d'être le seul qui traînait dans les rues de la capitale.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu! C'est ma toute première fanfiction mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. J'accepte évidement toutes critiques qui pourraient me permettre de m'améliorer. Pour information, cette histoire m'a été inspiré en écoutant la chanson (et aussi chorégraphie de danse) Amelia de David Lang. Bye! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à la demande de plusieurs personnes, voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fanfic :)

* * *

 **Quand l'amour est plus fort que tout, on finit toujours par se retrouver**

 _Londres, Dimanche 20 Décembre, 19h45._

Comme si des ficelles les reliaient, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se rejoindre. Ils se trouvaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre dans une petite ruelle, bien loin de l'agitation des rues de Londres en cette période de fête. Leurs corps étaient attirés comme des aimants mais ils n'osaient pas aller l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion, enfin surtout Rhadamanthe. Il avait peu à peu perdu espoir de pouvoir revoir son bien-aimé et qu'il soit là juste en face de lui était quelque chose d'inespérée. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le toucher pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel mais il restait obstinément immobile. Kanon quant à lui n'avait jamais douté que son amant le cherchait. Il savait depuis longtemps, que malgré ses airs de brute et d'insensible, l'anglais l'aimait. Si il était parti, c'était pour que ce dernier se rende lui même compte de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'attendait pas une longue déclaration de la part du juge, après tout il n'était pas non plus adepte de ça, mais il aurait aimé juste un geste ou un signe prouvant qu'il lui avait manqué.

Voyant que Rhadamanthe ne répondait pas à ses attentes et qu'il n'était pas dans l'optique de le faire, Kanon décida de prendre les devants. Il approcha sa main du visage du blond et le frôla doucement. Il le sentit frissonner à ce contact. Ce genre de marque de tendresse était rare entre eux mais le gémeau savait que c'était important pour prouver au juge qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Même s'il ne le lui disait pas et qu'il ne le ferait surement jamais, il savait que son amant avait peur. Peur qu'il s'en aille, peur de se retrouver seul à nouveau. Il savait exactement ce qu'il éprouvait puisqu'il l'avait vécu lui aussi. Il s'approcha doucement de lui pour coller son corps au sien. Il put sentir la respiration de l'autre homme s'accélérer et ses muscles se raidirent. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kanon attendit quelque secondes avant de déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres du juge. C'était un contact doux, bien loin de quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la part des deux hommes.

 **\- Rhadamanthe...**

L'interpellé frissonna en entendant son prénom murmuré de la sorte. Il sentit deux bras venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais. A son tours, il osa se laisser aller et nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son bien-aimé. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il aimait être cajolé par son homme. Une main caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds le faisant soupirer de bien être. Kanon de son côté était heureux de sentir son amant se détendre, c'était tellement rare venant de lui qui était toujours sur la défensive. Un totalement relâchement de ça part fallait bien mieux que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête quand ils sentirent des gouttes tomber sur leur tête. Il ne fut pas longtemps pour que ça soit une forte averse qui s'abatte sur eux.

 **\- Bon sang, il pleut tout le temps en Angleterre!** plaisanta Kanon

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée...** murmura inaudiblement Rhadamanthe la tête de nouveau dans le cou de son amant

 **\- Qu'est que tu as dis?**

L'anglais releva la tête pour croiser deux yeux bleus interrogateurs. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes avant de se coller un peu plus au corps chaud qui lui faisait face.

 **\- Ça n'a plus d'importance... Rentrons maintenant.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la fin de "I am waiting for my man". N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire! ^^ J'accepte toutes les critiques surtout si elles peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer. :)


End file.
